Finding May
by csgt
Summary: Jalex. They promised that the story will have a happy ending. But how? How can you make a 'happily ever after' out of thin air? How do you fix a mistake made 20 years ago? And most importantly, how do you change what's in your blood? (Alternate ending to blueSKIES247's original story!)
1. Author's Note - Read me first!

Author's Note - READ ME FIRST!

Hi, folks!

This fanfic is an **alternate ending** to blueSKIES247's amazing fan-favorite story "Finding May".

My story picks up right after his chapter 18, so my first chapter is actually chapter 19.

You can read the complete original fanfic right here on fanfiction net, just replace the last part of the link in the browser with this: s/5553858/1/Finding-May

I recommend you to read all 20 chapters, but you MUST read at least until chapter 18 to understand this story.

So, let's talk about the main difference between this fanfic and the original (SPOILERS ahead!):

Justin is the biological son of Sam Robins. He is not adopted. (Expect angst!)

- My special thanks goes to blueSKIES247, who not only allowed me to write this alternate ending to his story, but also is beta-reading this fic!

- And of course, thanks to you too, dear reader! Please, review and give me feedback!


	2. Chapter 19 - I Found May

**Chapter 19 – I Found May**

_._

And_ the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

- Coldplay, Fix you

.

The dream had taken up the whole night again. As the songbirds cried out into the morning, my mind was racing and my breathing quickening. The room was spinning. My heart was pounding. The violins played that diminished chord over and over again, louder and louder, as suddenly, I figure it all out. It's all clear now. Everything makes so much sense. The answers were right in front us this whole time. I can't believe none of us saw it…

M.R. May Rivera. Megan Russo.

I found May.

Wow.

And after a few seconds of pure joy, I was going to punch Justin in the shoulder to wake him up and tell him everything, when out of blue Juliet's letter came to my mind._"PS- Once you find May, you will find your father too."_

_._

The father my mother never spoke about.

If May Rivera was my mother, then...

Sam Robins was my father.

Then that handsome 24-year-old man sleeping right next to me was...

Finding May, finding May...found a brother along the way...

I felt a cold chill running down through my spine. I heard my heart beating louder and louder. I tried to breath, and I just couldn't.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO.

I instantly thought about the people who knew everything. Mom, of course. Mrs. Lewis too. And Juliet.

My mother's cold e-mail_ "I can't stress it enough, you CANNOT be with Justin Robins."_

Mrs. Lewis almost begging_ "Please, promise me you won't fall for Justin Robins."_

Juliet with a grin on her face saying _"Promise me that you'll invite me to your wedding."_

I looked to Justin sleeping peacefully as everything shifted randomly across my mind and the tears fell down on my face.

.

The day he carried me home in his arms after the movie marathon and kissed my forehead.  
(He said I wouldn't remember it by the next morning. I will never forget it for the rest of my life…)

.

The photographer telling us to do poses.

_"Put your arms around her...now you put your arms around him...now you turn the other way...yes, lean over to him...okay, now hug each other real tight..."_

.

Our first break-up.

_"You're only leaving me because you love me, right?"_

(Everything should have ended there…)

.

Our first kiss.

.

The night we slept together for the first time.

_"No. Don't stop."_

(Goshdarnit, there is no way to fix this… I should have said "stop"… )

.

His enchanting blue-and-hazel eyes.

.

The day he asked me.

_"Let's get married."_

"_Yes"_

(No… We won't… We won't…)

.

The day we first met in the airport.

_"Who am I? I'm Alex's boyfriend of course!"_

.

The day he moved in and Papa Stu made me give him flowers.

.

The lady selling flowers in the train.

_"How about a rose for your beautiful girlfriend?"_

"_She is my sister" _

(I said Justin was a terrible liar. But it was truth… we just didn't know, but it was truth…)

.

[insert Justin suddenly waking up with the noise of me crying my eyes out on the floor.]

.

**Next chapter: "Justin's Little Sister"**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
